


Reacción Tardía

by FlyingLizards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Murder, The Golden Trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingLizards/pseuds/FlyingLizards
Summary: Harry despierta en medio de la noche con la certeza de que asesinó al profesor Quirrel. Ron está ahí para consolarlo.





	Reacción Tardía

**Author's Note:**

> Algo chiquitito que escribí pensando en lo mucho que me amo la amistad que tiene el Golden Trio.

La noche antes de partir de regreso con los Dursleys, Harry Potter despertó convencido que sus manos se estaban quemando. Abrió las cortinas de su cama, saltó fuera de esta y milagrosamente sin tropezarse se examinó las manos a la luz de la luna. Ante él se encontraba dos manchas rosadas y borrosas. Cuando se puso sus lentes y examinó sus palmas éstas no se estaban quemando ni cayendo a pedazos como si estuvieran hechas de cenizas, pero aun así la piel le ardía. La sensación fantasma de la cara del profesor Quirrel presionada bajo todo su peso persistía en la punta de sus dedos.

Harry inhaló con fuerza, sintió el sudor de la frente deteniéndose en sus cejas y se obligó a seguir respirando. A un costado escuchó una cama crujir.

— ¿Harry? — susurró Ron. — ¿Harry, qué pasa?

Ron se incorporó y asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas. Observó a su amigo un par de segundos. Con rapidez se levantó y se arrodillo ante él. Harry no había notado que encontraba agachado.

— ¿Harry, qué sucede? — volvió a inquirir con más urgencia. Harry deslizó su mirada hacia él lentamente.

Harry Inhaló aún más profundamente, al punto que sintió dolor en el pecho.

—Ron. Ron asesiné al profesor Quirrel.- confesó. La voz no le tembló como lo esperaba pero las palabras se sentían pesadas en su boca.

Ron alzó las cejas e incrédulamente dijo:

—No, ése fue Quien-Tú-Sabes. —Después de todo, eso fue lo que les informó el profesor Dumbledore a él y a Hermione; Harry se encontró al señor tenebroso al final de las trampas que los profesores habían tendido para defender a la piedra filosofal, poseyendo a su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pelearon, y Harry terminó vencedor. El señor oscuro asesinó a Quirrel, atacó a Harry y lo dejó inconsciente, y posteriormente escapó como un fantasma.

—No. Yo lo maté. — Ron comenzó a negar con la cabeza, sin duda a punto de repetir su declaración anterior, pero Harry lo interrumpió ahora con más ímpetu. — No. Cuando intentó tocarme sus manos empezaron a desmoronarse como si estuvieran hechas de tierra. Presioné mis palmas contra su cara porque el contacto con mi piel le quemaba, me senté encima de él y no me detuve hasta que dejó de gritar.

Ron cerró la boca y le miró con los ojos tan abiertos que se Harry pensó que se quedarían atascados así. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y Harry se sintió incómodamente consciente del flujo de la sangre en sus venas. Avergonzado, miró hacia abajo y contuvo la respiración.

Tentativamente, una mano le tocó el hombro. Ron le hizo levantar la vista. Su amigo tenía el ceño arrugado y la mandíbula tensa. De repente el mundo entero estaba en silencio.

—Bien. — dijo finalmente. Con seriedad añadió: — se lo merecía.

Harry abrió la boca, desconcertado.

—Ron, maté a un hombre. —reiteró como si Ron no le hubiera escuchado.

—Bien. Bien, porque o si no él te hubiera matado a ti. Harry, puede que suene egoísta, pero no me importa lo que hayas tenido que hacer para regresar con nosotros.

Harry sintió sus ojos arder y por alguna razón tuvo ganas de disculparse, pero se mantuvo callado y asintió rígidamente. Ron asintió en respuesta. Luego de dudar por un momento se acercó y le dio un abrazo incómodo. Harry hizo un sonido similar a un sollozo, apretó los dientes e hizo lo posible por devolver el abrazo.

Pasó un tiempo cercano a un minuto y Harry abrumado por el alivio y la vergüenza inició la separación, la cara de Ron le hizo saber que él también se encontraba en una situación similar. Un silencio embarazoso se extendió entre ellos

—Ah, si… cuando yo era…—Se aclaró la garganta. — antes, cuando yo era pequeño, mi mamá me masajeaba las orejas para ayudarme a dormir.

Harry lo miró perplejo

— ¿Felicitaciones?

— ¡No! _No. _Ugh, estoy ofreciendo. Para ayudarte a dormir.

— ¿Estás ofreciendo manosearme las orejas, Ron? — Harry sonrió débilmente. Ron exhaló por la nariz, ofendido, con las orejas del mismo color de su pelo.

—_Dije_ _masaje–_ya. Tómalo o déjalo. Mira si te vuelvo a ofrecer de nuevo, desagradecido.

Harry rió con ligereza.

—No gracias, Ron— respondió sonriendo todavía— sería un honor, pero si quieres ayudarme a dormir, sinceramente preferiría que me hicieras lo mismo que le hiciste al troll.

—No tengo un mazo con el que noquearte, pero puedo soltar un baúl arriba de tu cabeza si tanto te avergüenza que te vea tus orejas llenas de cera.

—No veo como un masaje en el oído puede ayudarme a dormir— Harry sonrió y arrugó la nariz. Ron se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es relajante. — concluyó.

Ambos se pararon y se fueron a sentar en el marco de la ventana, conversando suavemente hasta que Ron comenzó a cabecear del sueño y se golpeó la nuca con la pared. 

Durante el viaje a King Cross Harry no volvió a pensar en la noche anterior, en el profesor Quirrel, ni tampoco en que Voldemort estaba vivo. Se limitó simplemente a comprar veinte cajas de ranas de chocolate y a reírse mientras Ron se las comía como si él fuera un depredador y ellas sus presas con el fin de ver las muecas de desesperación que hacía Hermione.

—¡Es _perverso!_. —exclamó. —el que tuvo la idea de encantar a su comida para que pareciera estar viva era un verdadero sádico.

—El deseo de sentir como tu comida se retuerce en tu lengua no tiene nada de sádico, Hermione. —respondió Harry con falsa seriedad.

—Sí, ‘Mione. Sentir como se menean bajando por tu garganta es la mejor parte. —Dijo Ron limpiándose las comisuras con la manga — Fred y George una vez me dijeron que si te las tragas enteras saltan dentro de tu estómago, y que es lo más cercano a la sensación de estar embarazado.

Hermione frunció los labios.

—Espero que no lo hayas intentado. Claramente te lo dijeron con esa intención.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — dijo Ron, estremeciéndose ante la imagen en su cabeza — ¿te imaginas? No tengo la paciencia ni las ganas de saber cómo se siente; probablemente me haga vomitar el tener algo chapoteando por ahí.

Harry empezó a reírse mientras revisaba sus cromos: dos Dumbledores, un Merlín y un Agrippa.

—Imagino que aunque lo intentaras la rana se derretiría en tu lengua. —musitó Hermione. Ron asintió y liberó su quinta rana del envase, ésta saltó intentando escapar por la ventana. Harry la atrapó en el aire y sin mirar se la ofreció a Ron

_¿Valdrá la pena soltar una horda de ranas de chocolate en el living de mis tíos? _Se preguntó. A lo lejos observó las figuras de unas ovejas pastando. Estaban a punto de dejar Escocia, de apoco empezó a crecer la ansiedad en su interior. Harry empezó a temer ver el familiar paisaje de Inglaterra.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry puede ver thestrals ahora.


End file.
